


Interlude

by verucasalt123



Series: Spike Drabbles - September 2016 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood Drinking, Caretaking, Comment Fic, F/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spike lost his fangs during the Glory torture session, for kruemmelmonster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Spike was surprised to see Buffy return to his crypt after the tender moment they’d shared the previous day.

She wasn’t all that interested in how he’d gotten electricity down here, but she was thankful he had it. Buffy tossed a carton of cigarettes in Spike’s general direction and placed a few bags of blood in the mini-fridge.

“All right”, Buffy said, moving closer to the bed. “Let me see what hasn’t healed yet.”

“I told you, you don’t have to do this.”

“And I told you I already know that and I’m doing it anyway”, she said. 

Could vampires even get infections? Just to be safe, she started trying to clean an ugly gash on his chest with hydrogen peroxide. 

It must have been terribly painful, because Spike gave a muffled roar and instinctively went into gameface. When Buffy looked up, she was shocked at what she saw. 

“Spike! Your fangs! What the hell?”

“She pulled them out”, Spike said, quietly, as he shifted back into his normal countenance. “They’ll come back, all right?” Admitting that his fangs were gone was humiliating. It was like he wasn’t a human _or_ a vampire now. 

Buffy tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t want to think about how awful that must have been, mostly because of the reason he’d suffered such brutal torture. 

 

“Don’t guess you were planning to tell anyone. You can’t manage this alone”, Buffy told him, getting up to retrieve a bag of blood and locating a few mugs on a shelf. Pouring some into a large mug, she opened the microwave door and asked, “How long?”

“Thirty seconds, maybe, just to room tem-”

“”How long _until they grow back_ , Spike?”, Buffy asked again, her tone a mixture of annoyance and concern. 

“A week maybe, can’t really be sure.”

Handing him the warmed up mug, Buffy considered the chair next to his bed before just climbing in next to him. “Anything else you should have already told me?”

Spike thought of a hundred things, but the only ones he could say were, “Thank you.”


End file.
